Lester Crest
Character Lester Crest Also known as: * LC * Lest * Moe * Lester the Molester Status: Alive Date of Birth: 1973 Place of birth: Unknown Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Niko Bellic * Bellic Enterprises * Chris Lopez * Cameron Cooksey Enemies: * Law Enforcement Job: * Hacker Handle: @LesterGTARP Creation Date: January 2017 Lester Crest is a registered character. He was created in January of 2016. Biography Lester suffers from a wasting disease which has gradually worn down his motor skills during his life and left him wheelchair-bound, though he is able to walk short distances with the use of a cane. Due to his limited mobility, Lester has grown considerably overweight, and he also suffers from asthma. It is implied that Lester was bullied in high school, as he posted on Bleeter that "getting revenge" on his old high school class "never seemed to get old". He is associated to many criminals across Southern San Andreas, including Niko Bellic and Cameron Cooksey. Lester uses active criminals as pawns to do his dirty work, including heists and other large-scale crimes. Personality Despite Lester's physical disabilities, he makes up for this with a genius-level intelligence, a masterful expertise in technology and computing and a sharp eye for detail, which is what makes him an excellent planner for the various heists he has pulled off throughout his life. He is also an avid video-gamer, and is a particular fan of Righteous Slaughter 7. Lester is, by his own admission, socially awkward and reveals to Niko Bellic during the Fleeca Job that he's not the best conversationalist and rarely meets people in person. When he meets people online and arranges to meet them in real life, he will show up but unseen by his dates and Lester instead will watch them from afar. Sometimes he likes cracking bad jokes that end up in unanswered laughs, showing his inability to deal with people outside the business or the online life. Lester is very well informed on world politics and the insider details and machinations of corporate action. Using this knowledge, he has previously been involved in stock fraud and corporate assassination. On Lester's Lifeinvader page, a message from a girl asking about his true age can be seen, implying that he fakes his age in order to talk to younger women, with Trevor referring to him as "Lester the Molester". Lester admits to Franklin that he hacks girls' webcams to watch them and after the The Bureau Raid (Fire Crew approach), he says he will "reverse engineer a webcam and spy on those sorority girls again". It is possible that he is bi-sexual, as a folder entitled "Gay porn" can be found on his Facade computer, however, this may also be a way to "troll" people. Lester possibly believes that the Illuminati is watching him as he has an Illuminati poster in his house, and this may possibly explain why the windows of his house are covered up. Because of his intense interests, it is possible that he may have Asperger's syndrome, a form of autism. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__